Wings of war
This is book one in my series Wings, made by Dawny Prolouge There used to be 5 clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan. But everything changed when ShadowClan and RiverClan found out SkyClans secret. What they didn't know is that SkyClan cats were unstopable once they found out their power. They could destroy anything, kill anything, but they didn't because they didn't know about it till they broke apart. ShadowClan chased them out of the Forest and left them to die near the Twolegs city. Most of the cats died of, not having a medicine cat around. Many kits died off along with the elders and queens. Only few of the special cats remained. Only one kit was left, she was Skystars only kit. Skystar knew what she had to do. She brought Frecklekit to ThunderClan and told Thunderstar that Frecklekit would never be told of SkyClan, that she wanted her to have no memory of her mother or backround. Thunderstar agreed and had his mate, Berryfur adopt Frecklekit, for they would not let the secret pass there lips. If it did then they knew war would be the answer. Chapter one- The visitor Skystar shuffled her paws as she thought of where to hide Frecklekit. ''I could never hide her in RiverClan or ShadowClan, they hate our clan. But WindClan and ThunderClan might. ''She murmured under her breath. Flashbacks of her mate Brokentail filled her mind with terror. She watched him die. He was hit by a monster. She could re-hear everyone of his bones being crushed by the impact. It made her fur stand up as she shuddered. Frecklekit lied at her belly, suckling what ever milk Skystar had left. It wasn't enough for Frecklekit. She was already growing very skinny, her ribs were showing. Skystar knew Frecklekit could have a better life in another clan, just not RiverClan or ShadowClan. Skystar knew where she was going to bring Frecklekit in the morning, and she knew what she had to do. It might be heart-breaking for her but Frecklekit would never know her mother, it would never affect her. Skystar was going to erase Frecklekits memory. Skystar watched Frecklekits noose twitch and her side slowly shift up and down. She could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she forced them away. Tears would not help her, it would only bring her sadness. She was on her last life, knowing this long trip to ThunderClan would be her last. She would take her in the morning and be off. But for now Skystar wanted to enjoy her last few hours with Frecklekit. Just that would be enough. Morning came quick. Skystar hunted for herself and readed for this long jouney ahead of her. She grabbed Frecklekit by the scruff hearing her wail, "Do we really have to move again?" Skystar stiffled a sigh and mewed calmy "Yes but this time we are staying.." She felt Frecklekits chest slowly shift back and forth in a rythm. Skystar relaxed a little and and picked up her speed to a run. By that night she made it to shelter before the storms came. Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's